<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath The Full Moon by GrandLeviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505948">Beneath The Full Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan'>GrandLeviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to take her relationship with her boyfriend further, Reisen plans to take him to see the fireworks during the Autumn Festival. By the end of the night, she'd get her wish and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Reisen Udongein Inaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beneath The Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hand-holding is L E W D.</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">It was morning, the sun still rising and birds avidly chirping amidst the bamboo forests around Eientei.</p><p class="western">''Mn... Nn- haah~''</p><p class="western">Reisen breathed out a pleased sigh as she finally managed to reach up on her tiptoes, curling her fingers around the cardboard box atop the highest shelf and pulling it down. She shifted her grip on it slightly, making sure she hadn't jostled the medical contents too harshly, before with a smile she carried it over to a table within the next room – taking out a series of medicine bottles and vials and putting them into another, smaller box lined with cotton meant to stop fragile things from shattering.</p><p class="western">It was the regular sort of medicine delivery to one of the nearby towns. Things to cure headaches, ail infections, and generally just improve their quality of life. It was a deal that had been going on for a good few years; and in exchange for the medicine the towns would provide them with food or specialised herbs that they in turn used for making more medicine. Personally, she was fond of such an arrangement, since it meant she could help others.</p><p class="western">Of course, considering that many humans were still a bit wary of Youkai in general, a human liaison between them and the towns worked best.</p><p class="western">A liaison that happened to be her boyfriend, Kenji.</p><p class="western">Just then, the shoji door to her left slid opened. ''Hey, Reisen, is the medicine ready yet?''</p><p class="western">''Almost, just selecting the last few.'' Reisen said lightly – eyeing the box of medicines critically, making sure she had the right things. Wouldn't do any good to give them the wrong stuff, after all.</p><p class="western">Nodding to herself the bunny-eared young woman selected two more vials of milky liquid and put them into the box, sealed it up, and then presented it to her boyfriend with a smile. He gave her an amused look and took the box, shifting it under one arm – before to her embarrassment he leaned in and kissed her cheek, bringing a warm pink flush to her cheeks.</p><p class="western">''See you this afternoon.'' He told her with a light grin, slipping out of the room. ''Eirin! I'm heading off!''</p><p class="western">''Understood!'' Eirin called out from deeper within the building, her strong voice carrying all the same.</p><p class="western">Reisen listened to him leave, his footsteps disappearing out of the building... before a softer pair of footsteps neared the storage room she was in, surprising her.</p><p class="western">''Heh. Why're you blushing so much~?''</p><p class="western">Reisen's cheeks reddened at Tewi's cheeky comment, the short Earth Rabbit sauntering into the storage room in her usual getup, mischief clear in her eyes. In response Reisen turned away, huffing slightly as she began to pack up the box of medicines, returning all the unused vials to their rightful place.</p><p class="western">''No reason.'' Reisen finally deigned to speak. ''He just came for the medicine, is all.''</p><p class="western">''Really now~?'' Tewi's tone remained insufferably smug. ''And you didn't happen to get up to anything while he was here~?''</p><p class="western">Knowing where Tewi was going Reisen stayed silent, hoping to outlast the smug rabbit.</p><p class="western">''He didn't kiss you anywhere~?''</p><p class="western">Silence.</p><p class="western">''He didn't put his hands anywhere~?''</p><p class="western">A rosy flush.</p><p class="western">''He didn't push you against the table~?''</p><p class="western">Quick breathing.</p><p class="western">''He didn't unzip his pants and take his-''</p><p class="western">''Q-Quiet!'' Reisen half-squeaked, half-yelled at the short rabbit – earning a mischievous cackle from Tewi before she ran off, disappearing back outside.</p><p class="western">Even then Reisen retained her blush, huffing to herself as she continued collecting up the medicines. However Tewi's words stuck in her mind, reminding her of all the times that she and Kenji had nearly gotten intimate only to break it off for one reason or another. Kissing was fine and normal, but they hadn't gotten much further than that despite dating for a good few months. Both weren't in any rush, and it wasn't like the lack of more intimate actions weighed on her... but it just felt like she was missing something.</p><p class="western">Reisen sighed, carrying the box back over to the shelves and pushing it up onto the top shelf where it belonged. The Autumn Festival was supposed to be coming in just a few days; nothing massive, but the nearby towns would be holding a few small festivals with some fireworks and the like, said fireworks provided by Mokou. Considering the fire-starter's skill with them, it was expected to be quite a good show.</p><p class="western"><em>'Perhaps then...' </em>An idea slowly took form in Reisen's mind, bringing a fresh blush to her cheeks.</p><p class="western">And with nobody else but herself left in the storage room, the bunny-eared girl quickly came around to that line of thinking.</p><p class="western">X-x-X</p><p class="western">The Autumn Festival arrived swiftly, night falling soon after.</p><p class="western">Kenji found himself staring up at the dark night sky, the stars apparent even through the canopy of trees overhead. Reisen was only a few paces ahead of him, both of them taking a peaceful – and private – walk through the forest, one free from Tewi's teasing or Eiren's work demands or Kaguya's bemoaning complaints. Just the two of them, for once.</p><p class="western">''Where are we going, by the way?'' He asked, curious. He hadn't questioned her when she said she wanted to take a walk, but the way she moved with purpose made it clear she was leading him somewhere.</p><p class="western">Reisen glanced back at him, smiling lightly. ''A little spot atop a hill. It's nothing special, but I thought it'd be a good spot to see the fireworks.''</p><p class="western">Kenji hummed an agreement, picking up the pace slightly so he was walking side-by-side with her, slipping his hand into hers. Reisen blushed at the hand-holding and smiled bashfully, looking away demurely – the cute sight making him smile wryly. He did her the favour of not embarrassing her further, no matter how tempting the idea was, and together they continued walking through the somewhat-sparse forest, the lush greenery around them illuminated by the full moon overhead.</p><p class="western">Soon the ground beneath them began to incline, forming a hill. Reisen picked up the pace and he did too, the two of them ascending the hill up to the top – and eventually they reached it. The trees parted and the hill beyond formed a sharper decline, giving a perfect, unobstructed view of the stars beyond. The forest ahead of them was on lower ground, leaving the canopy of the forest equal with the hill, allowing them to see over it and at the distant towns, visible by their bright gold lights.</p><p class="western">''Wow.'' Kenji commented, impressed.</p><p class="western">''Mm.'' Reisen smiled in agreement, easing herself down onto the grass. ''It's very peaceful here too.''</p><p class="western">The young man agreed, sitting down next to her. Just as he did so the first of the fireworks began to go off in the distance, a red streak ascending into the sky before it exploded with a loud pop, sending crackling sprays out in a star shape. Another blue firework followed alongside a green one, both erupting into a heart shape and a circle respectively.</p><p class="western">Multiple more fireworks went off from the town, alongside several other towns – the others more distant but still audible, the pops and crackles of the fireworks echoing over the forest. The two lovers sat side-by-side, watching the fireworks go off for minutes on end, content to sit in silence and enjoy the moment.</p><p class="western">Then Reisen was reminded of why she came here in the first place, a blush colouring her cheeks. ''Hey, Kenji...''</p><p class="western">''Mm?''</p><p class="western">Reisen blushed darkly, leaning against his shoulder. Rather than speak she instead leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss, extracting a light grunt from her boyfriend before he kissed her back. Reisen mewled at that, their lips slowly meshing together as she shifted her body to face him, dragging out the romantic kiss for as long as she could. When their lungs began to burn for air they broke apart with a quiet gasp, panting lightly.</p><p class="western">Then they were right back at it, their lips meshing together heatedly. Reisen moaned into the kiss, blindly fumbling for his left hand and grabbing it – guiding it to her breast. Kenji blushed at her touch and slowly squeezed her clothed tit, eliciting a soft moan from Reisen and tempting him to deepen the kiss, meshing his lips against hers. Growing bolder he brought his other hand up and grabbed her other breast, shifting to face her more.</p><p class="western">''Mm~'' Reisen shivered. ''H-Here...''</p><p class="western">Demurely the Earth Rabbit reached up, undoing the buttons of her black jacket. It slipped off her shoulders to reveal the white shirt underneath more clearly, her slim fingers soon going for the buttons too. At the same time Kenji leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, muffling her embarrassed moan as she undid one button at a time, revealing her collarbone and then her cleavage, the edges of her lacy lilac bra visible.</p><p class="western">''A-Ah~'' Reisen mewled when he wasted no time in grabbing her breast, squeezing it through her bra. ''Kenji...''</p><p class="western">Another kiss silenced her words. Reisen moaned into his mouth, one hand blindly fumbling down and palming his bulge, flushing darkly as she felt the zipper of his shorts. She found it and grabbed ahold, pulling it down with an embarrassed flush – demurely groaning when he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Feeling warmth creep up her body she pushed her own tongue back, their wet appendages wrestling in her mouth lewdly, curling around each other relentlessly. Prior to that moment, french-kissing was the most lewd thing they'd done; and as such both had some experience with it.</p><p class="western">However Reisen's attention wasn't on their tongue battle, but on the hot hardness that brushed against her hand. Blushing red Reisen fumbled about for a second until she could curl her fingers around his hard cock, tugging it out into the open and stroking it, intimately feeling how hot his cock was against her palm. The warmth encouraged her to stroke him off, mewling when he groped her breasts more roughly, toying with her plump tits lustfully.</p><p class="western">''Myn~'' Reisen kissed him to muffle her lewd moans, stroking his cock with increasing vigour.</p><p class="western">Kenji groaned at the sensation, dipping his fingers under the front of her bra to get at her nipples. Shivering from the sensation Reisen did him the favour of reaching back and unclipping her bra, face red as she slipped it off her slim shoulders and deposited it on the grass next to them, her breasts now bare and her shirt mostly unbuttoned; only the bottom few buttons left together. Thus Kenji didn't hesitate to slip his hand into her shirt, grabbing her plump, soft breast and groping it, feeling her up.</p><p class="western">Shuddering Reisen went back to jerking him off, her grip tight but not uncomfortably so as she slid her hand up-and-down his cock. Her hand moved fast, her wrist tilting slightly when she neared the tip and enhancing his pleasure – doubly so when Reisen threw her thumb into the mix, demurely rubbing the sensitive tip of his cock whilst she jerked him off. The double stimulation took his breath away, a stifled groan rumbling from his throat and a hot whine escaping Reisen's lips, their mutual sounds muffled by their locked lips.</p><p class="western">''Mmph, Mhaah...'' Reisen exhaled as their lips broke apart, saliva hanging between their lips. ''Kenji...''</p><p class="western">The young man shuddered as Reisen leaned more against him, moving her hand faster. Pleasure throbbed up his cock from the amazing hand-job, and despite her inexperience Reisen's earnestness made it feel incredible, leaving him barely able to breathe as she relentlessly got him off with her hand. He got her back by hefting her breast about to playing with her nipple, their lips constantly meshing together in a wild string of kisses.</p><p class="western">His cock throbbed with lust, a sharp shudder running through him when his girlfriend suddenly slowed her rapid jerking pace to achingly slow strokes, making him wait for each up-down motion. Then over the course of a few seconds she sped up until she was actively jerking him off – only to then slow down soon after, tortuously making him wait for that next rush. After a few repetitions she mixed it up a bit, her hand shifting down to the base instead and jerking him off there, her movements shorter but faster.</p><p class="western">''M-Mn...'' Kenji groaned through pursed lips. ''Reisen, don't stop...''</p><p class="western">Reisen complied. She tilted her body more towards his, moaning when he slipped a hand down and groped at her ass with one hand and fondled her breast with his other. Their tongues met once more in her mouth, her hand stroking his cock with quick, relentless bobs of her wrist. She shifted her hand up to the top-half of his cock and jerked it off with quick tilts of her wrist, her palm warm against his twitching tip and quickly bringing him closer to his limit.</p><p class="western">''Ah, haah...!'' Kenji broke off the kiss, shuddering. ''I-I'm... c-cum- <em>Mm!</em>''</p><p class="western">Pleasure rushed up his cock, and with a sharp gasp of bliss he came – shooting his load all over Reisen's hand. His girlfriend squeaked as ropes of cum splattered across her skin and into her palm, blushing as she hastily jerked him off faster, prolonging his intense climax.</p><p class="western">Slowly his orgasm came to a close, and with a shudder Kenji leaned back against the grass, groaning. Beside him Reisen blushed, releasing his cock and lifting her cum-covered hand up to her face, gazing intently at it. Then, with some measure of hesitation, she slipped her tongue out and took a tentative lick. A second later she took another lick, and then another – systematically cleaning the worst of the cum off her hand and then wiping off the rest on her skirt.</p><p class="western">''...Mm...'' Reisen lowered her hand, swallowing as she reached beneath her skirt.</p><p class="western">From his spot on the grass Kenji watched as Reisen fumbled beneath her skirt, biting her lip as she pulled her lacy lilac panties off. She dropped them onto the ground, face red as she slipped one leg over his; straddling his waist. Without any underwear on his still-hard cock pressed against her bare pussy, the heat of her core sending shivers through him, doubly so when Reisen rocked her hips slightly.</p><p class="western">''Nn... you sure about this...?'' The young man murmured, holding her hips.</p><p class="western">Reisen smiled demurely, lifting herself up slightly – causing his cock to twitch against her thigh until she grasped his length, guiding it towards her entrance. ''Mm.''</p><p class="western">Then without another word Reisen lowered her hips, and took him inside. Immediately Kenji gasped, hot pleasure rushing down his cock as it was swallowed up by the hot tightness of Reisen's pussy, her inner walls smothering his shaft erotically. Reisen felt the same, a sharp inhale preluding the slow moan that quivered off her tongue, her eyelashes fluttering shut as she kept pushing herself down. She was a little wet already, helping ease the penetration and allowing her to take more of his girth inside, inch after inch sliding into her sex until he bottomed out inside her.</p><p class="western">Reisen whimpered at the foreign fullness, her inner walls tightly clenching around his cock. Gently she rocked her hips, stirring his hard cock around her pussy and making both of them groan, her hands sliding up his chest as both got used to being connected. He rubbed her thighs comfortingly and Reisen smiled down at him, licking her lips idly as she held his gaze, clearly focused on the shaft buried inside her sex.</p><p class="western">''Mn...'' With a soft moan Reisen lifted her hips up, her inner walls gripping his cock as she lifted herself up to the tip – and then plunged back down his cock.</p><p class="western">Hot moans filled the air as Reisen tipped her head back, hands pressing down on his chest as she continued working her hips. Kenji groaned at the erotic sight, groping her warm thighs as his girlfriend rode his cock – his shaft sliding into her wet sex with only a hint of resistance, her inner walls lovingly gripping his cock each time he bottomed out inside her. The sight was only made more erotic by how her plump boobs bounced and jiggled in his face, tempting him to reach up and grab them.</p><p class="western">''Ah~!'' Reisen moaned cutely, face red as she gazed down at him. ''Mn, you perv...''</p><p class="western">Despite her words Reisen didn't stop bringing her hips down, her pelvis smacking against his own repeatedly. Her boobs jiggled into his hands erotically, enticing him to run his fingers over the smooth curve of her breasts, flicking her nipples about lustfully. The extra attention to her chest made Reisen moan shakily, her hips slowing down for a moment as she leaned forwards, putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning in close.</p><p class="western">''Mmph~'' Her lips met his in a deep, passionate kiss, muffling his moan and tempting him to slide his hands off her boobs and around to her ass.</p><p class="western">Kenji held onto her ass and helped yank her hips down, her pussy swallowing up his cock repeatedly and eliciting a string of hot, strained groans from his throat, a flurry of gasping moans escaping Reisen too. From so close her big breasts squished against his chest, the softness turning him on and tempting him to buck his hips up, thrusting up into her dripping sex and making Reisen mewl hotly.</p><p class="western">Skin slapped together and Reisen broke off the kiss, moaning as she buried her face in his neck – her sweet sounds filling his ear. He groaned back, bucking his hips up blindly and stuffing her slick pussy with his shaft, feeling her inner walls quiver and clench around his cock. The sensation only heightened the needy throb in his cock, a groan escaping him as he bucked his hips up more, his pleasure peaking.</p><p class="western">''Cum.'' Reisen gasped into his ear, pelvis slapping down against his wildly. ''C-Cum inside, cum inside, c-cum insi- <em>Ah~!</em>''</p><p class="western">Reisen got her wish. With a loud gasp Kenji pulled her hips down and blew his thick load inside his girlfriend; rope after rope of cum flooding her pussy and triggering her own climax, her curvy frame seizing against his body as she climaxed. Her inner walls clenched and squeezed his dick, milking him for every last drop of cum, her insides spasming from the intensity of her mind-whitening climax.</p><p class="western">''Haah! Haah, haah~'' Reisen gasped and panted into his neck, trembling. ''Kenji...''</p><p class="western">Kenji twitched, shifting his hand around to hips and holding her – groaning as he rolled her over onto her back with him atop her, his cock slipping out in the process. Reisen moaned softly at the change in position, her breasts heaving with each deep breath she took and gazing up at him with open arousal, her eyes half-lidded. The young man smiled at the sight and kissed her, their lips gently smacking together.</p><p class="western">Then they broke apart, panting. Reisen gave him a cute little smile and slipped a hand between their flushed bodies, putting two fingers on her pussy and spreading herself open for him, enticing the young man to push his cock against her slit – and with a groan he pushed into her sex once more. The cum inside her made her feel sloppy but that only turned him on, a stiff grunt escaping him as he rocked his hips and bottomed out inside her, every inch of his cock squeezed by her velvety inner walls.</p><p class="western">''Ahh, yes...'' Reisen breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck. ''Don't hold back.''</p><p class="western">Kenji complied. He reared his hips back halfway and swiftly plunged back inside Reisen's folds, extracting a high-pitched moan from his lover as he stuffed her wet pussy to the brim. He grabbed the sides of her shirt and pulled it open at the same time, exposing her boobs fully to him – wasting no time in grabbing his girlfriend's tits and fondling them, groaning deeply as he sheathed himself inside Reisen faster, his pelvis hitting hers.</p><p class="western">''Mm~!'' Reisen's pursed lips failed to stifle her moan – doubly so when he kissed her on the lips, making her moan into his mouth. ''M-More...!''</p><p class="western">Groaning the young man agreed, jerking his hips forwards faster – plunging himself into her wet sex passionately. Skin lewdly slapped against skin and he intimately felt her hot insides grip his cock, the erotic tightness only encouraging him to move faster, to keep pounding Reisen's pussy even as she got tighter around him. His hands weren't idle either; continuing to toy with her heavenly-soft breasts and heft them about, his thumbs toying with her nipples passionately.</p><p class="western">Breaking off the kiss with a grunt Kenji buried his face into her neck, blindly kissing her smooth flesh and eliciting a hot moan from Reisen – her voice tickling his ears. His hands left her breasts and planted onto the grass on either side of her, allowing him to thrust his hips forth more vigorously, stuffing her wet pussy full with his cock. In response Reisen wrapped her long legs tightly around his waist, pulling his pelvis flush against hers and forcing his thrusts to be shorter but faster, their skin slapping together loudly.</p><p class="western">''Mn! Mm!'' He grunted into her neck, hearing the lewd squelching of his cock entering her and shivering. ''Reisen...''</p><p class="western">She cut him off, pulling him out of her neck and mashing her lips against his, kissing him passionately. Kenji groaned into the messy kiss and reciprocated wholeheartedly, smooching her back even as he slammed into her pussy as fast as he could, their bodies pressing together in the heat of the moment. Her breasts felt like doughy pillows against his chest, her nipples poking his chest erotically and tempting him to squish against her against the ground, addicted to her in the truest sense.</p><p class="western">And Reisen loved it. Her jaw went slack and her tongue weakly fought back against his own when he invaded her mouth, her lewd moans muffled by their locked lips. His cock plunged into her sopping sex with relentless vigour, unheeding of how her inner walls gripped and clenched around his cock, the erotic tightness pushing him closer to his own climax-</p><p class="western">-until finally he couldn't take it any longer.</p><p class="western">''<em>Mmph!</em>'' The young man grunted into her mouth, buried himself in deep – and then moaned as he emptied his balls inside Reisen for the second time that night.</p><p class="western">Beneath him Reisen let out a muted <em>squeal </em>of pleasure, nigh-convulsing with pleasure as her own orgasm hit – and hit hard. She clenched tight around his throbbing cock and squeezed his cum out, her legs quivering as rope after rope of cum flooded her womanhood. Mid-climax he jerked his hips slightly, pulling out a tiny bit only to slam back in; the brief thrust making both of them groan in unison, their lower parts hypersensitive in that moment.</p><p class="western">''Mm... haah, haah...'' Reisen slowly began to relax, panting heavily. ''Kenji...''</p><p class="western">She snuggled herself into his shoulder, smiling despite her heavy panting. ''I love you...''</p><p class="western">The young man blushed, smiling breathlessly as he kissed her cheek. ''Love, you too... hah...''</p><p class="western">The couple would end up cuddling whilst watching the fireworks, later returning back to Eientei with glowing faces – leaving a certain Earth Rabbit blinking in confusion.</p><p class="western">[END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>